Nine Tailed Adventure
by GashUzamaki
Summary: Once every 1,000 years,a battle is held to determine the king of the demon world. Follow Naruto Uzamaki and friends as they battle for the throne. A crossover based off of naruto and konjiki no gash bell(or zatch bell as it's called in america) filled with drama,excitement,and action at every turn. Characters are both from naruto and zatch bell
1. Chapter 1

**Nine Tailed Adventure**

Chapter 1: The Battle Begins

The room was silent. The speaker cleared his throat. "Today, and tomorrow, will be very important. Your training, the survival challenge, everything has been for what is going to happen in the morning." The event in question was a fierce battle that took place once every 1,000 years. It's the battle to determine the new king of the demon world. This is the demon world, a monarchy unlike any other. Recently a contest to determine the contestants for the battle had been held. Among them were Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, and Hinata Hydo. They were close friends, and had been a team since the first grade. However, they now listened carefully to what the speaker said. Because very soon, they would have to become enemies in battle.

The background is simple: once every 1,000 years a battle is held in the human world to decide the new demon king. 100 demon children are sent to the human world with a book that contains the spells that allow them to use their powers, which they cannot do in the human world unless they have a book. They must find a person that connects with them and matches their personality, because only that person can read the spells in their book. Every time they overcome an obstacle or the bond between them and their partner grows stronger, a new spell appears in the book allowing them to use one of their powers. Their goal is to use their spells to burn the book of every other demon, because the last one standing becomes the king. When a demon's book is burned, they go back to the demon world and are eliminated from the battle.

**So what do you guys think? Pretty good for a first story, right? And please, go easy on me. I haven't watched Naruto in a while so I don't remember a whole lot. I watched Gash Bell over the summer so I remember that one a lot better. Anyway remember to review and if you have any comments, be sure to leave them! And this is not a one-shot, I will be making a series out of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nine Tailed Adventure

**For those of you who are wondering, Sakura will be in the story. In fact, spoiler: she appears in this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Departure from allies

Class was dismissed early so that the students could say their goodbyes and hang out with friends and family before leaving for the human world. "So this is it, huh?" Naruto chuckled. He was standing outside the local ramen shop with Sasuke and Hinata. Sensing the tension he was trying to lighten the mood. "Yep, one more night." Sasuke had no emotion in his voice when he spoke, as if he were a mindless zombie. Hinata and Naruto were worried, but knew that he had good reason to be depressed. Hinata looked up and her eyes suddenly brightened. "Maybe we could find each other in the human world and team up until we're the only ones left!" Naruto grinned, expecting no less from someone like Hinata. She always tried to make bad situations somewhat bearable. She had been holding onto his arm, and they both hoped the battle wouldn't destroy their relationship. "That's not a bad idea, actually. What do you think Sasuke?" He looked up and, for the first time in a while, grinned slightly. "Yeah, that's probably the best idea." Naruto looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. "Well, I better get going. I want to get some last minute training in, plus I want to spend some time with my mom before I go." Sasuke chuckled, and Naruto glared at him. He never did stop making jokes about Naruto's closeness to his mother. He sighed, then looked up and said, "Good luck and good night guys."

Revenge. The one thing on Sasuke's mind. It had been a few years since the incident. All through these years he had been alone, mourning, regretting. He had failed. Failed to protect Sakura. During the training exams they had a few years back, so they could show what they do and don't know, there was a survival portion. They had to make their way through the forest to the building where the battles would be held. In that portion, a demon known as Orochimaru had laid a curse on him. It slowly turned him evil, and eventually he had been completely brainwashed by the demon, and he allowed Sakura to be killed. When he realized what he had done, he had attempted to take his own life. His regret grew more and more every day. Now, he was staring at a picture of her, silently crying. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Sakura had been bold, stubborn, and determined. If anything, she would have gone far in the battle for king. Sasuke set the picture aside and turned out his light, then crawled into bed. Lucky for him, Orochimaru would be in the battle. As he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Sasuke envisioned himself crushing the demon's head under his boot.

**So yeah, I'm having Sakura be dead. It kind of serves as Sherry's feelings towards Zofis, the way Sasuke feels towards Orochimaru. Don't forget to review and favorite if you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nine Tailed Adventure

**I forgot the disclaimer the last two chapters**

Chapter 3: Enter the human world

Naruto hugged his mom one last time. "It's okay, mom. I'll Be back soon!" Naruto's mom looked at him and smiled faintly. "I hope so." He turned and ran out the door, thankful he was still going. Last night there was commotion at Hokage Tsunade's office, because one of the people going into the battle complained that Naruto was two demon's in one, and overpowered. This wasn't untrue, because the spirit of the nine tailed fox was sealed inside his body. And he had access to the fox's unlimited amount of chakra and heart energy. But he still had physical limitations, so Tsunade allowed him to remain a contestant. He tried to run faster, even though he was currently running out of breath, because he had already overslept. If he was late, they'd give his spot away. He burst through the door, and took his place amongst the others. "Glad you made it, Naruto," Tsunade said, noticing his lateness. "Yeah, sorry I'm late. My mom was, y'know, clingy." Tsunade nodded and returned to her lecture. "Today you will be heading to the human world. We wish you the best. As you may have already known, the contestants aren't all from here." The foreign contestants stepped forward. They were: Gash Bell, Tio, Brago, Kanchome, Schneider, Zofis, Ted, Koruru, Earth, Wonlei, Kid, Zeon, Riya, Riou, and others. One of the instructors came and passed out books. Each one glowed once given to its owner, and suddenly they felt a bit weak. "The drained feeling you're experiencing is the power of your spells being absorbed into the book. Once you get to the human world, you will still have your powers. But a spell that relates to that power will have to be generated by the book for you to use it. The book does not give you the powers, it simply generates spells that somehow have something to do with what each power is." She looked around and everyone nodded to signal that they understood. Tsunade then nodded to one of her assistants to open the portal. After it was opened, she yelled over the rushing wind, "Is there anyone who would like to forfeit their position and recede from the battle?" Nobody even budged. She smiled and mouthed 'good luck' before everyone jumped into the portal. It then closed, and she sighed before returning to her office.

Naruto felt a bit queasy. Inter-dimensional travel wasn't as pleasant as he had thought. He rushed through the dimensional rift, and he saw some guy disappear. "_That can't be right," _he thought. He mentally shrugged and then a bright light appeared in front of him. He immediately closed his eyes to keep from going blind, and then he blacked out.

When Naruto came to, he was in a valley of some sort. He looked to his left and saw a sparkling lake. He walked over and pulled out a canteen he snuck into his backpack, and filled it with water. He looked inside the bag and made sure he still had everything. His sensei had given him some sort of gold that could turn into cash when he needed it, he had his book, he had the canteen, and he had food, weapons in case a demon attacked him before he found a book keeper, everything else was also accounted for. He sat down and looked at his surroundings. He was grateful to have landed in a valley, there would be plenty of deer and elk in case his rations ran out. Of course, he wasn't going to sit there and wait for some bystander to stroll by and make his book activate. He would have to go hiking to find a town, or better yet a major city. He laid back and looked up. It was late afternoon and he would be better off staying by the lake. He heard voices over the lake, and saw a family on jet skis. Contrary to certain areas of the demon world, his was as advanced as the human world was. He decided to go for a swim, seeing if he couldn't accidentally get hit and maybe get invited to the place they were staying at. He stripped down to his under armor, which was basketball short and a shirt. He slipped the shirt off as well and dived in. Being that he was a natural water and wind ninja, swimming was easy. He dived in and swam around, before two girls started smiling at him. He smirked and waved, then continued lounging in the water. After a while, it got late and the family went back to shore. The girls asked him where he lived and he said he was an orphan, but he had an uncle that had trained him in martial arts and gave him supplies to go out on his own. After hearing this, their parents rushed them away from him, and the father gave him a glare that said to stay away. Naruto shrugged, found a hill, and laid out a sleeping bag under a tree. As he dozed off, he wondered how he would get directions to the nearest town. Then he fell asleep, and dreamed of controlling all of the demon world.

**So what do you guys think about this chapter? Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of school stuff to do. Anyway, don't forget to review and/or PM me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4: The first day

Nine Tailed Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Zatch Bell or Naruto franchises. Both of the companies that created them have copyright-protected ownership and violating this ownership is punishable to the fullest extent of the law.**

Chapter 4: The first day

Naruto heard a voice. He tried to ignore it but then he felt himself being shaken. His dream faded and he opened his eyes, ready to punch whoever was taking him out of the ultimate ramen paradise. He instantly snapped awake when he saw it was one of the girls, and a boy he assumed was her brother. "Hey, are you okay?" Naruto nodded, confused as to why she would ask that. He sat up and stretched, then looked at the girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" The girl smiled and shrugged. "It was cold last night, so I figured you might have had a lot of trouble sleeping." Naruto smirked and then remembered her father's look last night. He suddenly lost the smirk and it was replaced by a look of slight concern. The girl noticed this and smiled again. "It's okay, my mom talked my dad into letting me invite you over. She was worried about you." Naruto sighed in relief and stood. His sleeping bag was plenty warn, especially with his jumpsuit on. And he had plenty of food, even if his bag ran out he could catch fish or hunt deer and elk. But, a bed and a home cooked meal would beat that any day. "Sure, if they're fine with me staying and gathering some information. I just need directions to the nearest town because I'm looking for someone, and I'm kind of just wandering trying to find them." The boy who had been with the girl stepped away and pulled out a cell phone, then after a few minutes walked back over. "Our parents are willing to let you eat lunch with us, then they can drive you to the nearest town." Naruto nodded and then they led him back to their cabin.

When Naruto arrived at the cabin, it was clear the family did not live here. Sure, it had power, running water, all the utilities. But he noticed that the television had no service box, only game systems hooked up to it. He noticed the cupboards were fairly empty. "_Well I guess I won't be able to stay very long. Don't wanna ruin the vacation." _He saw everyone sit at the table so he followed suit. "So, what's your name kid?" He looked up at the father, who was wiping his face and hands clean of barbecue sauce from the ribs they were eating. "Naruto. Uzamaki Naruto." The father nodded and continued eating. "So who are you looking for? A relative, or the girl that got away?" The man chuckled at his own comment. Naruto faked a smile. "Um, just a few friends that I got separated from. I got a letter from one of them telling me they were somewhere in this area." Both of the adults looked at each other with puzzled expressions. "Kid, this valley is pretty big, and the nearest town is pretty small, really just a sort of rest stop type place. There's an airport, a few motels and one bog hotel, some restaurants and some stores. Not really the ideal place to live, and if they are in town they must have a lot of cash to be LIVING in one of the motels." Naruto started to become nervous. He should know that if he were coming here to regroup with friends. The boy that brought him here looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you REALLY here?" Naruto pondered the idea of getting up and leaving, but one of the girls locked the door. "H-hey, what's the big idea," Naruto shouted. "Son, if you're wanted, or if you're running away from family we aren't going to turn you in. We could take you back with us when we go home, find you a place to live." Naruto let out a big sigh. He had been holding his breath without realizing it. "I, uh, I ran away because I had….. family issues. Sorry for lying to you." The adults smiled and then everyone finished eating. The family, as it turns out, was going to leave that day. They went to the airport, bought Naruto a ticket, and then they flew home. Naruto wondered where he would be going, and whether he would encounter a demon or not.

When they arrived at their house, Naruto was shown to his room and he looked around. For a guest room, it wasn't that bad looking. Pretty decent size, too. Exhausted from staying awake the whole time on the plane, Naruto changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, plopped down on the bed, and fell asleep. Tomorrow, he'd go out looking for a book keeper.

**I'm still working the plot out in my head, I don't have it entirely yet. Right now I'm kind of pulling things out of my head randomly, but I know I'll have to form a plot for when he meets up with his friends, and other allies that we know from one of these two shows –spoiler alert-. Next chapter, Naruto begins his search for a book keeper, and meets another blonde haired boy we know -mega spoiler-**


	5. Chapter 5: The shocking blonde

Nine Tailed Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Zatch Bell or Naruto franchises. Both of the companies that created them have copyright-protected ownership and violating this ownership is punishable to the fullest extent of the law.**

_This writing style is thinking_

**This writing style is spells/Kyuubi speaking**

Regular writing style is for regular speaking and normal type

Chapter 5: The shocking blonde

Naruto had been searching for a book keeper for about 6 weeks, each day returning to the residence of the family who had temporarily adopted without success. "Yet another day without a book keeper. Man, what if I get attacked," Naruto mumbled to himself, then sighed. He looked up and immediately threw his book into a nearby bush. Walking towards him was a little blonde boy in a blue cloak and shoes, with a tall black haired teenager carrying a red demon book next to him. "_OH SHIT." _Naruto panicked and then he saw the two people looking at him. They were no more that 40 feet away. Naruto straightened his posture and pretended to be looking in the bushes for something. "Hey, did you lose something," said a voice from behind. Naruto looked back as calmly as he could and noticed that it was the black haired kid who had spoken. Naruto laughed nervously and nodded slightly. "Yeah, my, erm, mom's birthday present. It was a necklace to match mine," Naruto said, showing them the diamond necklace around his neck. "Want us to help you?" Naruto looked down at the blonde boy, who was smiling and obviously eager to do so. "Uh, no thanks, I saw a bird fly away carrying something. It was probably the necklace." Naruto panicked, seeing that they hadn't left yet. Suddenly the boy jumped into the bushes, and pulled out Naruto's book. The older boy looked between the water-blue book and Naruto, who had hung his head. "You're a demon," said the blonde boy. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai dagger. "I don't have a book keeper yet, but don't think I can't hold my own and kick your ass!" Naruto tried the direct approach and lunged for the book. The older boy sidestepped and Naruto went tumbling into a park. Then the boy opened the book. "**ZAKERU**!" The blonde boy opened his mouth and a lightning bolt shot out at Naruto. Before he could react, Naruto went flying into a tree. He stood and then he heard the voice of Kyuubi. "**I once ran around the human world, but not during the battle. I was still able to use my powers, and quite well too. Just this once, brat, I'll lend you that ability." **Naruto suddenly felt a surge of strength, and his backpack began to glow. "_No way," _he thought. Then he put his right arm out and chanted, "**RASENGAN**!" He charged at the two and cocked his arm back, ready to strike. "**RASHIRUDO!" **Suddenly a shield made out of what looked like electricity sprung form the ground. Naruto tried to veer away, but since he was in mid-air he slammed right into the barricade, and was thrown back by bolts of lightning. The tall one looked at Naruto suspiciously. "How are you able to use spells without a book keeper?" Naruto stood and smirked. "As if I'd tell an enemy what my secrets are. But that aside, I'd like to call a truce. I was only able to do that once, so I no longer have access to spells. Plus you guys are pretty strong." The blonde boy nodded and looked at his book keeper, who thought about it and then nodded as well. "But you have some explaining to do." Naruto sighed and followed the two back to the human boy's home.

"Alright, talk. How did you use a spell with no book keeper," said the tall boy, who had introduced himself as Takamine Kiyomaro. The blonde boy had introduced himself as Gash Bell. "Alright, the reason I was able to use my powers is because... there's another demon sealed inside my body." Kiyomaro and Gash stared at him in disbelief. "It's true. His name is Kyuubi, and he's what's called a Bijuun demon. There are 12 of them. They're named based on what type of animal they are and how many tails they have. Anyway, 13 years ago in the demon world, a few hours after I was born Kyuubi was defeated, his body was destroyed and his spirit was sealed inside my body." Kiyomaro nodded. Kyuubi translated to Nine Tailed Fox. Gash was staring at Naruto in awe. "So you're like a two in one demon?" Naruto nodded at Gash. Gash was confused as to why he would be allowed into the battle if he was two demons in one, but he decided to let it go. "Hey, do you have a phone I could use?" Kiyomaro nodded towards the phone on his desk, and Naruto picked it up and dialed the number of the family he was staying with. He informed the mother that he was staying with a relative who happened to be in town, and she agreed to bring him his belongings. After she left, Naruto ate with Gash and Kiyomaro and then they went back up to the bedroom. "So, Gash, what's your background?"

**And I think that's where I'll leave it for today. Next chapter, Naruto discovers Gash's mysterious background, and meets a special someone. OC needed for his book keeper!**


	6. Chapter 6:Keeper of the ninja's book

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Zatch Bell or Naruto franchises. Both of the companies that created them have copyright-protected ownership and violating this ownership is punishable to the fullest extent of the law.**

_This writing style is thinking_

**This writing style is spells/Kyuubi speaking**

Regular writing style is for regular speaking and normal type

Chapter 6: Keeper of the ninja's book

"So,Gash,what's your background?" Naruto asked the question casually,expecting Gash to fully comply with the request for him to state his background. However , Gash remained silent. Naruto looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "_No way is he going to blow me off after I confessed my deepest secret." _Naruto waited a few more moments and then he noticed Gash and Kiyomaro were nervous. "Uh,Naruto,not to blow you off but we can't." Naruto clenched his fist and was about to yell at them when Gash spoke up. "I don't remember my past. My brother Zeon attacked me soon after my arrival and erased my memories of home." Naruto unclenched his fist and relaxed. He couldn't be mad at Gash for not telling him something he didn't recall. Kiyomaro then yawned and stood. "Well,I think we should turn in for the night. Naruto,you'll have to ask my mom where you can sleep,although I'm sure the guest room is fine." Naruto nodded and decided he would still ask for permission before he went to sleep. After doing so he retired to the guest room and stripped down to his basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up and ate breakfast,then wondered why gash was looking so upset. "Kiyomaro wouldn't let Gash follow him to school," Kiyomaro's mother said. Gash sighed and fiddled with what looked like a cigarette carton with chopsticks for legs and arms. Naruto swallowed the last bit of orange juice in his glass before asking, "What's your name again,ma'am?" The lady smiled at Naruto's formality and handed Gash a lunch box. "Takamine Hannah. And no need to be so formal, Kiyomaro introduced you as a friend in need of help due to your predicament." Naruto froze and Gash shook his head, indicating she didn't mean she knew of the battle. Naruto chuckled. "W-what exactly did he tell you?" She smiled and informed him that Kiyomaro had simply said he had been in a situation requiring that he leave his home. Gash nodded to signal this was true and ran out the door. Naruto stood and motioned to leave. "Where are you headed," Hannah asked. "I"m gonna go for a walk, if that's okay. I need to get familiar with the surroundings." She nodded and he walked out the door without another word.

Naruto had been out for about an hour,asking people if they could read his book. All of them said no. Naruto sighed. Then,a sandy-brown haired teen walked up to him,smiling. "Mind if I have a read?" Naruto shrugged and handed him the book. The boy frowned as he looked at the book. "What language is this?" Naruto chuckled nervously. "Not sure,I got it from some old lady who said it was written in ancient times." The boy nodded and suggested they head to a library so they could look up hints as to what it said. After a few hours,the boy threw his hands up in surrender. "I give up. That lady must have gotten this from some tomb on an uncharted island,because there's nothing anywhere that resembles this language." Naruto shrugged and sighed. "Maybe she faked it?" The boy shrugged and gave Naruto the book. "Hey,you wanna grab a burger or something? I don't know about you but I'm hungry." The boy stood and stretched before looking at Naruto,expecting his response. Naruto then nodded and stood. They walked to the nearest burger shop and ordered 2 burgers for each of them,the brown haired boy's treat. Suddenly Naruto realized he didn't know the boy's name. "It's Krystian." Naruto nodded and swallowed the last of his second burger. "Well,I gotta head back home," Naruto said as he looked up at the almost black sky. "Alright,peace man." Naruto nodded and walked off.

**Okay,so I finally updated! Took me a while to think of an OC,but my friend gave me an idea that finally seemed like a good one. Anyway,comment,review,all that junk. Also,if you want your OC in this story,either as a regular demon or a ninja,PM me the details and I'll see what I can do!**


	7. Chapter 7: The activation

_This writing style is thinking_

**This writing style is spells/Kyuubi speaking**

Regular writing style is for regular speaking and normal type

Chapter 7: The activation

It had been about 2 weeks since Naruto and Krystian started hanging out,and they had become good friends. One day as Naruto was heading out to meet Krystian at the skate park,he suddenly stopped walking in the middle of the preschool playground next to the skate park. Trees were slashed, the chains on the swing set were cut. The merry go round was mangled. "_Damn,what kind of demon did this?" _Naruto walked up to the tree to inspect the deep slashes. "_Someone with big,sharp claws did this. I better get out of here before I lose my head."_ As he turned to leave,Naruto suddenly saw something move in the forest area a few yards away. He pulled out an 8-inch kunai. "Both you and your book keeper,come out and fight me to my face," he said. Suddenly, something lurched out at him and slashed his arm. Naruto cried out in pain and dropped the dagger,then he dove forward as the demon came back around for his back. As he looked up,he thought one thing: "SAKURA?"

No,Sakura was dead. He had watched,horrified I might add,as she was slowly slaughtered. Although it looked like her. Same pink hair down a little past her shoulders,same height,same stature. Except this one had huge steel claws on her fingers. The demon smirked and swung. "I don't know who that is,but it's definitely not me!" Naruto grabbed another kunai and deflected the demon's claws. Suddenly she groaned in pain,seemingly. She began to shrink a little,and she growled. "Shiori, give me a spell,I'm being attacked!" Merely seconds later a tall girl with long black hair ran from the woods and cited a spell. "Zerusen." The demon grew back to normal size and her fists detached from he arms and blasted Naruto in the gut. He went flying into a tree and he struggled to breathe as he fell. The tall girl walked over to the demon,concern masking over her face. "Koruru,are you all right?" The demon smirked and nodded before flexing her claws. "Just keep the spells coming." The girl spoke again. "Zerarusen." Koruru's claws suddenly shot out rapidly at Naruto and he thought it was over. He closed his eyes and silently said goodbye to the world. But he never felt anything. "_Did I die without feeling it?" _He opened his eyes and was shocked by what he saw. Krystian was holding his skateboard in front of him and the claws were wedged into it. "Naruto,you okay?"

**Cliffhanger!So I might not update for a few more days,personal stuff has come up. Review,comment,PM me any feedback you have. Also, I don't know how far this will go, I might make a separate story for the Zofis arc.**


End file.
